


A Net of Longing

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Net of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Notabluemaia, November 2005

Two forms might it take:

—a snare to capture and restrain, to bind his lover to himself in gentle, silken chains which yet might thicken through the years to manacles of vast indifference; might suffocate, seeding the void of apathy where love and life once were.

—a lithe connection, airy, laughing, with mesh so wide, so clear, that life and love dance free on sun and starshine, past fibre strong as mithril and as light, the joining full as puissant; catching and loosing at once—giving, that it might take, freeing, that it might forever keep. 

The choice is his…

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
